Wykraczając poza uprzedzenia
by Lafield
Summary: Niewybaczalne zaklęcie, oślepiający błysk zielonego światła i spalone zwłoki Czarnego Pana leżące na posadzce Wielkiej Sali nie pozostawiały żadnych złudzeń. Voldemort był definitywnie martwy, wojna wygrana, a wszystkie horkruksy zniszczone. Prawie wszystkie. Slash HP/TMR, brak kanonu.
1. Rozdział I

**Ostrzeżenia: Sporo łaciny podwórkowej, slash, brak kanonu oraz śmierci postaci.**

**Rozdział betowała antananarywa.**

* * *

**Rozdział I**

Kłęby duszącego kurzu wzbiły się w powietrze, gdy podniosłem z niechęcią kolejny stary album ze zdjęciami, leżący tuż obok mnie. Przewróciłem wygrawerowaną okładkę, by wykrzywić twarz w paskudnym grymasie.

Ze zdjęcia spoglądało na mnie moje własne, uśmiechnięte wujostwo z małym, pucułowatym Dudleyem brodzącym po kolana w błękitnej wodzie. Petunia, pomimo szerokiego uśmiechu, miała ten sam odpychający wyraz twarzy, który widziałem codziennie przez jedenaście lat swojego życia, później zaś w trakcie wakacji.

Sam fakt, że jakiekolwiek dziecko może tak bardzo znienawidzić okres wakacji, wydaje się druzgocący i daje naprawdę sporo do myślenia.

Nie było mnie na tym zdjęciu, zresztą nie widniałem na żadnym pochodzącym z wakacyjnego albumu wujostwa. Zawsze pełniłem funkcję rodzinnego fotografa, chociaż doskonale wiedziałem, że była to jedynie przykrywka Dursleyów na unikanie wspólnych zdjęć.

Najzwyczajniej w świecie nie chcieli niczego, co mogłoby się w jakiś sposób ze mną skojarzyć. To nawet zabawne, moje wujostwo ciągle miało nadzieję, że nie wrócę od tych dziwaków, jak zwykli nazywać innych czarodziejów, lub trafi mnie pierwsze lepsze zaklęcie uśmiercające, raz na zawsze pozbywając się ich problemu.

Rodzina. Niemal wyplułem to słowo, które zakradło się w moje myśli, jednocześnie będąc tak wielkim stekiem bzdur i kłamstw.

Miałem dość słuchania o tych wszystkich więzach krwi i pokrewieństwie, które automatycznie sprawia, że ktoś staje się czyjąś rodziną. Rodzina to nie więzy krwi, to osoby, które pragną być w twoim życiu najważniejsze, akceptują cię z twoimi wszystkimi defektami, choćbyś miał ich tysiące i darzą jakimkolwiek uczuciami. Nie mówię tu o nienawiści, którą każdego dnia obdarowuje mnie moje wujostwo – ta się nie liczy.

Wgniotłem w posadzkę tlący się niedopałek papierosa, którego ukradłem swojemu kuzynowi. Ostatnio paliłem bardzo często. To pomagało, trochę. Wiedziałem, że popadam w nałóg, ale nie potrafiłem sobie odmówić. Tylko palenie było w stanie ukoić moje skołatane nerwy. Dudley nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że z jego skrytki na papierosy cokolwiek ubywa, pewnie dlatego, że sam palił jak smok.

Ze znużeniem przejrzałem ostatnie strony ze zdjęciami. Nie znalazłem niczego interesującego, zamknąłem więc album, wrzucając go do dużego kartonu, w którym piętrzył się już stos woluminów, dokumentów, papierów i innych śmieci, które latami nałogowo zbierali Dursleyowie.

Przez następnych kilkanaście minut porządkowałem resztę nagromadzonego na strychu bałaganu. Dwa niewerbalne zaklęcia wystarczyły, by pozłacane lustro, pokryte grubą warstwą kurzu, odzyskało swój dawny blask. Nie mogłem skorzystać z bardziej zaawansowanej magii podczas wakacji – w świecie czarodziejów wciąż byłem niepełnoletni.

Wciąż miałem namiar, nie byłem pełnoletni i nie mogłem skorzystać z własnej różdżki oraz z zaklęć, których uczy się pierwszorocznych w Hogwarcie na czas wakacji, choć skopałem tyłek Voldemortowi ponad dwa miesiące temu. Gdyby nie ja, cały czarodziejski świat (z Dumbledorem na czele) pogrążyłby się w pierdolonym chaosie. Śmiercionośna klątwa, oślepiający błysk zielonego światła i spalone zwłoki Czarnego Pana leżące na posadzce Wielkiej Sali, nie pozostawiały żadnych złudzeń.

Lord Voldemort był definitywnie martwy.

Po bitwie wszystko wróciło do normy, dobra prawie wszystko, bo śmierć mojego największego nemezis wcale nie zniechęciła Albusa Dumbledore'a, w podjęciu decyzji, by po raz kolejny wysłać mnie do swojego znienawidzonego wujostwa. Wszystko to dla _mojego __bezpieczeństwa_, tak jakbym nie pokonał już największego czarnoksiężnika na świecie.

I tak w rytmie codziennych, nieuniknionych obowiązków oraz bycia popychadłem Dursleyów minął mi pierwszy miesiąc wakacji. Każdego dnia skreślam ubywające dni w swoim kalendarzu – robię tak od kiedy pamiętam. Jeszcze tylko jeden, jeden przeklęty miesiąc i rozpocznę ostatni rok w Hogwarcie.

Odwróciłem głowę, słysząc zbliżające się w kierunku strychu ciężkie kroki. Kroki, które mogły należeć tylko do mojego wuja. Vernon stanął w drzwiach z twarzą równie purpurową, co jego krawat. Wyglądał jakby za chwilę miał dostać zawału.

Przełknąłem ślinę. Zły humor Vernona nigdy nie zapowiadał niczego dobrego.

- Jadę po ciocię Marge, jej pociąg przyjeżdża za pół godziny – warknął.

- Ciocia Marge? - wybełkotałem. - Ona… to ona do nas przyjeżdża?

- Marge będzie u nas przez tydzień – zagrzmiał, pocierając swoją pucułowatą twarz. - A skoro już jesteśmy przy tym temacie – wycelował groźnie palec w moją stronę – musimy ustalić kilka spraw, zanim pojadę po nią na dworzec.

Stałem tam blady i wściekły, wpatrując się w mojego wuja. Nie dowierzałem w to, co właśnie usłyszałem. _Ciotka Marge przyjeżdża na tydzień._

Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, jaką sielanką były te wcześniejsze tygodnie.

Marge była siostrą Vernona, odwiedzała nas naprawdę rzadko (i chwała jej za to), głównie ze względu na hodowlę psów na wsi, którą posiadała. Pomimo to, każda jej wizyta zawsze głęboko zapadała mi w pamięci. Nigdy nie zapomnę tego, jak raz odwiedziła nas w Boże Narodzenie, obdarowując mnie paczką starych sucharków dla swoich buldogów. Uwielbiała mnie poniżać przy każdej możliwej okazji, wykazując się przy tym niezwykłą kreatywnością, czasami nawet większą od Snape'a. Oczywiście, moja sytuacja rodzinna stanowiła jej ulubiony temat do rozmów. Zdawać by się mogło, że wie o moich rodzicach znacznie więcej niż ich własny syn czy najlepsi przyjaciele.

- Marge nic nie wie o twojej nienormalności, więc nie życzę sobie żadnych... dziwactw podczas jej pobytu. Masz się zachowywać jak należy, zrozumiano?

- Jeśli tylko ona będzie się tak zachowywać – wycedziłem przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Vernon w dwóch krokach znalazł się tuż przy mnie, zaciskając z całej siły palce na moim ramieniu, aż wokół paznokci zbielała mu skóra.

- Masz. Zachowywać. Się. Jak. Należy - syknął niebezpiecznie blisko mojego ucha. – Albo inaczej się rozliczymy.

Posłał mi jeden ze swoich wrednych uśmieszków, który zasługiwał na pieprzoną avadę.

- Zrozumiano?

- Tak.

Puścił moje ramię, patrząc na mnie z niesmakiem. Przyzwyczaiłem się, robił to niemal identycznie jak jego żona.

- I przebierz się w coś lepszego, wyglądasz jak bezdomny w tych szmatach, które masz na sobie – warknął na odchodnym, by chwilę później wyjść z pomieszczenia.

Przez kilka minut stałem jeszcze w miejscu, zaciskając z całej siły pięści. Wpatrywałem się w puste drzwi. Co więcej mogłem zrobić? Do kurwy, miałem szesnaście lat. Nienawidziłem uczuć, które towarzyszyły mi na każdym kroku, gdy tylko mój wuj znajdował się gdzieś w pobliżu. Nie potrafiłem się mu przeciwstawić. W takich momentach czułem się jak zwykły, nic nie warty śmieć. Nie miałem bladego pojęcia, w jaki sposób pokonałem Voldemorta, skoro nie potrafiłem poradzić sobie z własnym wujem, na dodatek _mugolem_.

Bywały momenty, gdy naprawdę zaczynałem rozumieć początkowe pobudki, które niegdyś rządziły Voldemortem. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że wcale mnie to nie przerażało ani nie dziwiło.

Nigdy nie znałem zbyt wielu mugoli, może wszyscy byli tacy sami? Skąd miałem mieć pewność, że jest inaczej? Doskonale pamiętałem wspomnienia Snape'a, których nie udało mu się ukryć i wypłynęły na zewnątrz jego umysłu podczas jednej z lekcji oklumencji. Jego ojciec był potworem – nie musiał być czarodziejem, śmierciożercą i rzucać klątwami. Był zwykłym, pastwiącym się nad własną rodziną mugolem, który czerpał z tego chorą przyjemność. A ojciec Voldemorta? Również mugol. Wcale nie popieram wciskania ludziom chłodnej lemoniady wymieszanej z amortencją, serio. Tom Riddle Senior mógł się wkurzyć na swoją_ żonę_. Mógł być nawet kurewsko wkurzony. Sam byłbym wściekły w takiej sytuacji – to zupełnie normalna reakcja, gdy budzisz się w łóżku z kobietą, która systematycznie podtruwała cię amortencją. Ale nic, dosłownie nic, nie usprawiedliwia pastwienia się nad kobietą w ciąży.

Kiedy w końcu zdołałem się ruszyć, poszedłem do łazienki. Naprawdę musiałem się umyć, byłem w fatalnym stanie. Od samego rana wykonywałem zlecone przez ciotkę prace w ogródku i na strychu.

Prysznic pomógł mi dojść do siebie, strumienie gorącej wody rozluźniły spięte mięśnie oraz ukoiły piekący ból. Założyłem sprane, niebieskie jeansy i czarną koszulkę z czerwonym nadrukiem, oczywiście wcześniej mocno znoszoną przez Dudleya.

Wychodząc z łazienki, rzuciłem ostatnie krytyczne spojrzenie swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Ciemne cienie pod oczami pogłębiły się jeszcze bardziej. Nie miałem pojęcia, czy to przez stres związany z perspektywą dwóch miesięcy spędzonych ze swoim wujostwem, czy to wszystko, co wydarzyło się w przeciągu ostatnich tygodni. A wydarzyło się naprawdę wiele.

Zszedłem po kręconych schodach do salonu. Ciotka Petunia już tam na mnie czekała, nerwowo tupiąc obcasami o wypastowaną posadzkę. Zmierzyła mnie spojrzeniem, którym śmiało można obdarzyć jakieś wyjątkowo paskudne robactwo. Miała na sobie jedną ze swoich ulubionych sukienek w kolorze niemożliwie jaskrawego różu, perłowa kolia zdobiła jej groteskowo długą szyję.

- Ile ja mam na ciebie czekać? Marge zaraz tu będzie! – warknęła, jeszcze raz obrzucając spojrzeniem salon, by dostrzec najmniejszą odrobinę kurzu, którą musiałbym zetrzeć.

Jej dalszą ewentualną tyradę przerwał Dudley, który akurat wszedł do pomieszczenia. Chłopak na co dzień wyglądający jak otyłe dzieci ze spotów reklamowych, na których zaciekle walczy się z nadwagą, teraz przypominał miniaturową wersję własnego ojca. Miał na sobie białą koszulę i kraciasty krawat, ledwie widoczny spod kilku podbródków. Z całych sił powstrzymywałem się, by nie parsknąć śmiechem. Wyglądał komicznie.

- Ślicznie wyglądasz mój Dudziaczku. – Kilka kroków i znalazła się tuż przy nim, poprawiając mu przekrzywiony bordowy krawat. – Tak bardzo przypominasz swojego ojca.

Dudley posłał mi jedno ze swoich dumnych spojrzeń, przepełnionych poczuciem wyższości. Zawsze to robił, gdy był chwalony w mojej obecności. Wyglądał zabawnie. Zanotowałem w myślach, by następnym razem ukraść mu jeszcze więcej papierosów. Petunia po raz kolejny zerknęła na nienaganny strój mojego kuzyna. Wyglądała na cholernie zadowoloną, ten widok najwidoczniej sprawiał jej wiele przyjemności.

Kilka minut później głośny chrzęst żwiru obwieścił przyjazd ciotki Marge, kiedy samochód wuja Vernona wjechał na podjazd tuż przed domem.

- Otwórz drzwi! – warknęła Petunia.

A to był dopiero początek najbardziej zakichanego tygodnia w całym moim życiu.


	2. Rodział II

**Rozdział betowała antananarywa.**

* * *

**Rozdział II**

Siedziałem na parapecie okna, zaciągając się kolejnym, duszącym papierosem. Prawie nie widziałem żywej duszy na widocznej z mojego okna ulicy. Od czasu do czasu mignęła mi jakaś zataczająca się para przechodząca przez pasy lub dzieciaki z gimnazjum, śmiejące się jak stado hien z czegoś, co, dam sobie rękę uciąć, nawet nie było zabawne.

Wieczór był pusty i cichy, a powietrze duszne i lepkie od deszczu, który padał przez cały dzień.

Takie wieczory są najgorsze. Kiedy ktoś głośno rozmawia lub śmieje się na ulicy, słychać go w najdalszych zakątkach tego zakichanego osiedla. Człowiek czuje się wtedy jeszcze bardziej osamotniony i przybity. Zrobiło mi się strasznie żal, że nie mogłem pogadać z Hermioną. Ostatni list od niej dostałem równo tydzień temu, ale to nie to samo co prawdziwa rozmowa.

Nie miałem ochoty pisać z Ronem. Pod koniec zeszłego roku został kapitanem drużyny quidditcha, żebyście go zobaczyli! Rany, istny hrabia. Za każdym razem, gdy z kimkolwiek rozmawiał, zachowywał się tak, jakby robił mu wielką łaskę i przysługę. O swoim awansie w drużynie pochwalił się od razu dosłownie wszystkim, nawet jeśli kogoś interesowało to tak bardzo, jak ilość mioteł w schowkach Flicha.

Zgasiłem tlący się niedopałek papierosa w zaimprowizowanej do tego popielniczce, podnosząc się z parapetu i podchodząc do klatki Hedwigi. Przez cały dzień lało jak z cebra i nawet nie wypuściłem jej na żer. Otworzyłem klatkę, by wypuścić ją przez uchylone okno, a sowa dosłownie oszalała. Miotała się po całej klatce, jakbym chciał ją co najmniej oskubać ze wszystkich piór, a nie wypuścić. Do tego nieznośnie skrzeczała, popiskiwała i wydawała z siebie całą serię innych dźwięków.

Bardzo powoli wyciągnąłem dłoń, chcąc delikatnie pogłaskać ją po łebku i jakoś uspokoić. Ptak wpadł jedynie w jeszcze większą furię, zatapiając kilkukrotnie dziób w moich palcach. Przekląłem. Co ją napadło?

Przeniosłem klatkę z Hedwigą, kładąc ją tuż przed otwartym oknem. Naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia, co ją, do cholery, napadło. Nigdy nie zachowywała się podobnie. Obserwowałem ją jeszcze przez chwilę. Wyglądała na autentycznie przestraszoną, choć w końcu wyfrunęła pędem z klatki, wprost w granatowe, zachmurzone niebo.

Stałem jeszcze przez chwilę, wpatrując się w otwarte okno i mały oddalający się kształt sowy, gdy wreszcie znikł całkowicie za horyzontem. Zamknąłem okno, zdjąłem bluzę i rzuciłem się na łóżko z ulgą, podnosząc z nocnej szafki książkę, którą akurat czytałem.

Jeszcze przed wakacjami, wziąłem ją ze szkolnej biblioteki przez omyłkę (i później omyłkowo jej nie odniosłem, co jakimś cudem uszło mi sucho). Pani Pince, szkolna bibliotekarka, dała mi zupełnie inną, niż chciałem, niestety zauważyłem to dopiero po przyjściu do dormitorium. Wpakowała mi jakąś książkę o czarodzieju-sukubie, który podróżował po różnych magicznych wioskach i miastach na całym świecie, opisując wszystko, co napotkał na swojej drodze. Bałem się, że będzie straszną szmirą, ale okazała się całkiem dobra i czytałem ją czwarty raz z rzędu. Odwiedził tysiące wiosek podobnych do Hogsmeade, a nawet całe czarodziejskie metropolie. Wyobraziłem sobie, jak liczną grupą na świecie są czarodzieje, nie potrafiłem za to zrozumieć, dlaczego wciąż się ukrywają.

Nie lubię się uczyć, ale czytam całkiem sporo. Wiem, że jakaś książka naprawdę mi się spodobała, kiedy po jej przeczytaniu myślę o autorze – chciałbym go spotkać, zaprzyjaźnić się z nim i porozmawiać za każdym razem, gdy przyjdzie mi na to ochota. Takich osób nie ma zbyt wielu. Z Althenorem, tym podróżującym sukubem, porozmawiałbym bardzo chętnie. Ale z Gilderoyem Lockhartem? Nie, dzięki. Jego książki były tak samo durne, jak on sam.

* * *

Obudziłem się i wstałem z łóżka. Promienie letniego słońca wpadały do pokoju przez uchylone okno, rozpraszając się na białej pościeli, a lekki wiatr poruszał pastelowymi zasłonami. Czerwony zegarek na szafce wskazywał szóstą piętnaście, co przyjąłem z niewyobrażalną ulgą – wszyscy w domu jeszcze spali.

Po cichu zszedłem do kuchni, by zrobić sobie śniadanie. Zachciało mi się jeść, nie miałem nic w ustach od wczorajszego obiadu, ale to było dawno. Miałem wrażenie, że minęło od tego czasu kilkadziesiąt lat. Zrobiłem sobie gorącą herbatę i kilka kanapek z serem. Zabrałem ze sobą talerz i kubek, wracając po schodach do swojego pokoju. Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty na spotkanie z ciotką Marge.

Jeden dzień w jej towarzystwie zupełnie wystarczył, bym zweryfikował swoje pojęcie na temat najgorszych wakacji w całym swoim życiu, a nie muszę chyba mówić, że jeśli oto chodzi, mam całkiem spore doświadczenie. Rany, jak ja jej nie cierpiałem.

Nie skąpiła mi nawet najmniejszych uwag, wprawiając mojego kuzyna w jeszcze większą wesołość. Kretyn, szczerzył się dosłownie ze wszystkiego.

Rozwaliłem się na łóżku z jedzeniem. Chwilę później do pokoju wleciała duża, brązowa sowa z liścikiem przywiązanym do nóżki, niezgrabnie przysiadając na parapecie.

Odstawiłem herbatę na szafkę, przy okazji prawie ją rozlewając, gdy potknąłem się o jakiś opasły tom, leżący akurat przy moim łóżku. Zawsze się o coś potykam w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie – takie mam zezowate szczęście.

Podszedłem do sowy, odwiązałem list od jej nóżki. Przez moment myślałem, że to od Rona, rozpoznając w sowie starego, sędziwego puchacza Errola, należącego do rodziny Weasleyów. Wiadomość była jednak od Ginny.

Nie przepadałem za siostrą Rona, ale znaliśmy się od kilku lat. Z początku uważałem ją za całkiem inteligentną dziewczynę – pewnie dlatego, że była oblatana w sprawach Quidditcha i innych takich rzeczach. Ciężko się połapać, czy ktoś jest głupi, czy też mądry, jeżeli rozmawia się wyłącznie na podobne tematy. W każdym razie, potrzebowałem dobrych paru lat, żebym zorientował się w przypadku Ginny. Myślę, że odkryłbym prawdę znacznie wcześniej, gdybyśmy rozmawiali więcej, niż się całowali. Zawsze popełniam ten sam błąd, myśląc, że dziewczyna z którą się całuję, jest nadzwyczajnie inteligentna. W gruncie rzeczy jedno nie ma z drugim nic wspólnego, a mimo to i tak zawsze się łudzę.

Zacząłem czytać list. Najpierw opowiedziała mi o wygranej jej ojca w loterii Proroka Codziennego i wycieczce z całą rodziną do upalnego Egiptu. Ucieszyłem się, że jej staruszek coś wygrał i mogli pozwolić sobie na prawdziwe wakacje, których nigdy nie mieli. Może jej rodzina nie pachniała groszem, ale była jedną z lepszych, jakie miałem okazję poznać. W trakcie wycieczki odwiedzili Billa, który pracował tam jako łamacz klątw z Gringotta. Pokazał im wszystkie piramidy i czarodziejską osadę, skrytą na jednej z pustyń.

Potem opowiedziała mi o jakimś chłopaku, który nie daje jej spokoju, zamęczając i pisząc niezliczoną ilość listów dniami i nocami. Dniami i nocami! Śmiać mi się chciało, ale była rzeczywiście bardzo ładna.

Oczywiście nie obyło się bez dociekliwych pytań, jak się trzymam u swojego wujostwa i jak mijają mi wakacje.

Wyjąłem z szafki mały pergamin i długopis, wyskrobałem kilka słów. Same kłamstwa. Napisałem, że za kilka dni wyjeżdżam z wujostwem nad morze, jestem podekscytowany i inne podobne bzdury.

Większego kłamcy ode mnie w życiu nie spotkaliście. Okropny nałóg, ale gdy się rozkręcę nie mogę przestać, potrafię kłamać bezczelnie jak z nut.

Przywiązałem gotowy liścik do nóżki Errola, rzucając mu kilka sowich przysmaków, które od razu łapczywie pochłonął, nieporadnie znikając za oknem.

Zdążyłem skończyć śniadanie, wziąć chłodny prysznic i przebrać się w czyste ubrania, gdy ciotka Petunia zawołała mnie na dół, do kuchni.

Niechętnie zszedłem po schodach. Na szczęście w kuchni zastałem wyłącznie krzątającą się Petunię, bez Marge lub Vernona. Aromatyczna woń świeżo parzonej kawy, roznosiła się po całym pomieszczeniu, mieszając się z zapachem jajecznicy na boczku i gorących tostów. Na stole stała już jej ukochana niebieska zastawa, którą wyjmowała jedynie dla gości.

- Dzień dobry, ciociu.

- Dzień dobry. Jadłeś już śniadanie? – Miałem dziwne wrażenie, że pytała wyłącznie z grzeczności. Jak zwykle.

- Jadłem, nie jestem głodny.

- W porządku. Pójdziesz zaraz do sklepu, potrzebuję kilku rzeczy do obiadu – mruknęła, kładąc na stół małą, żółtą kartkę i odliczone pieniądze. – Niczego nie zapomnij, kup dokładnie to, co znajduje się na liście.

Skinąłem jedynie głową w odpowiedzi, zabierając ze stołu kartkę i pieniądze. Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty iść do sklepu, tym bardziej, że najbliższy znajdował się dwadzieścia minut stąd, ale z ciotką i tak bym nie wygrał. Wolałem kupić to, co musiałem i mieć spokój. Wróciłem się jeszcze do pokoju, po swoją ulubioną czarną bluzę i wyszedłem z domu.

Pomimo świecącego słońca, powietrze na dworze było chłodne i rześkie. Kilkoro dzieci bawiło się na wydeptanym, jałowym trawniku jednego z domów. Inne z nich uciekały przed przerośniętym labradorem, który biegł za nimi, szczekając wniebogłosy.

Skręciłem w boczną uliczkę, prowadzącą przez park. Park był w rzeczywistości zbitką kilkunastu drzew, dwóch obdrapanych ławek i jednego zaśmieconego, płytkiego jeziora w opłakanym stanie. Okolica wyglądała jakby wszyscy o niej zapomnieli, choć sam park znajdował się na względnie porządnym osiedlu. Każdy omijał to miejsce szerokim łukiem, woląc iść uliczkami na około i nadłożyć drogi. Przystanąłem w niewielkiej odległości od zbiornika wodnego, przez moment przyglądając się jego mętnej, zielonkawej tafli. Kojarzyła mi się z tym samym smutkiem, nostalgią i wyobcowaniem, które przenikało jezioro z Zakazanego Lasu. Koło mnie stała niepozorna, szara, brudna ławka, która była tu od kiedy sięgam pamięcią, choć nigdy nie spotkałem nikogo, kto by na niej usiadł.

Wychodząc z parku, minąłem jeszcze kilka długich uliczek z rzędami identycznych domów, nienaruszonych zębem czasu. Wszystkie tak samo schludne, z przystrzyżonymi trawnikami i zadbanymi ogródkami, pełne soczyście zielonych żywopłotów i krzewów obsypanych kwiatami. Choć i tak nie mogłem przestać myśleć o jeziorze z parku, jego mętnej, nadgniłej tafli i tym samym uczuciu wyobcowania.


End file.
